


I'm not afraid anymore

by fanficfanatic3421



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic3421/pseuds/fanficfanatic3421
Summary: Just a little fluff to brighten your day, lotttsss of smut. Please don't judge too harshly its my first fanfic hope you enjoy. Warning! fast pass spoilers
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	I'm not afraid anymore

The warm night air hit poppy as she was out on her balcony, she loved the way the night felt on her bare skin. She felt at peace, like her life was finally falling into place. She let her mind wander as she gazed out into the dark sky. She thought about Julri, even though he was long gone the space he left in her heart wasn't there for long, she giggled at the thought of what Tora would say about filling her hole and she blushed a deep red as she noticed his humor rubbing off on him. She thought about how lucky she was to have met someone as sweet as Tora, for the longest time she believed that she wasn't worthy of love in her life. Her parents were gone and her ex boyfriend cheated on her leaving her to feel more broken then ever. She was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard a light tap on the door, "that's odd", she said out loud to nobody in particular "I don't remember buzzing anybody up", despite this she walked to go answer the door without hesitation. As she swung open the door nothing could prepare her for the sight that she saw before her. Right in front of her was her ex, Julri, he was a short man with greasy hair, he was wearing a Hawaiian t shirt and too large white shorts which made him look like a middle aged father on vacation.  
"What do you want Julri" she deadpanned, allowing as much acid as possible to leak into her voice while trying to imitate the steely gaze Tora always used while he was angry. Frightened by this new version of Poppy, Julri hesitated before he spoke, standing there awkwardly as Poppy stared daggers at him.  
"If looks could kill" he thought. After a moment of standing Poppy decided to break the ice once more "Julri, I asked you what you wanted" she said, somehow sharper then the first time. This snapped Julri out of his awkward trance and allowed him to regain his thought.  
"Hey popsicle I was wondering if we could talk?" Julri added, his voice breaking once or twice.  
"I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone" Poppy snapped as she turned around while swinging the door shut behind her. Before she could shut it fully Julri caught it and exclaimed "Hey! what the hell I'm just trying to talk to ya". Poppy crossed her arms as she spoke,  
"And I told you I didn't want to talk"  
"Come on don't be like that popsicle" Julri said, taking on a whiney tone.  
"Don't call me that, you lost the right to giving me nicknames when you cheated on me" Poppy stated flatly.  
"Well fine I'll cut right to the chase then, I just wanted to tell ya that Mimi was a mistake, I never should have cheated on you and I want you back" Julri stared at her, waiting for her to respond. Poppy simply stated.  
"No."  
At this, Julri began to loose his patience, Poppy could see the inevitable coming and she was beginning to feel the cracks in her resolve forming as she thought back to how many times Julri yelled at her or gave her a lecture about how the issues in their relationship were her fault.  
"Ya know what! Screw you Poppy!" Julri yelled as he stepped closer to her "I come here trying to be a mature person and talk and all I get is bullshit in return!" Poppy began to stumble backwards as he startled her by moving even closer until they were both inside. Julri kept yelling, "This is why our relationship ended because you're an immature little child!". This remark broke Poppy out of her momentary lapse of silence and she quickly bit back "Our relationship ended because you're a sleezy unfaithful JERK!", Poppy reached up to slap him and he caught her wrist, knocking her to the ground as he loomed over her.  
Tora was standing outside of Poppy's apartment complex, "should I text her to tell her I'm here? Nah I should surprise her", he thought to himself, "besides its fun to see that little hamster all flustered". As he climbed out of his car he cursed to himself for getting one so low to the ground "why do I buy these dammed cars, they're build for fuckin children for crying our loud". He hopped the gate like always and shot a glare at the security guard who was asleep at his post. As he got up to poppy's floor he could hear faint yelling. He wondered who was making all that noise so late at night and he decided it was probably just a TV show. As he walked to her apartment the noises started getting louder and that's when he heard poppy's voice followed by a loud noise. In a panic he bolted to her door and froze when he saw a greasy short dude standing over poppy. He could feel the rage burning in his blood. Julri continued to yell oblivious to the large man looming over him. "I DONT KNOW WHY I EVER DATED YOU! YOU'RE AN UNGRATEFUL CHILD!", as Julri reached down to slap her across the face, Tora grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back so he could lean down and whisper into his ear.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were ya" Tora said as cold as ice. Julri turned his head to see who was grabbing his arm and gasped in fear as he saw Tora's rage burning through his eyes.  
"You have three seconds to get the fuck out of here or I'm going to beat the shit out of ya". Julri nodded quickly deciding it best to stay silent as Tora released his hold and shoved him to the ground outside of Poppy's apartment, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. He turned to poppy and he felt even angrier as he saw the hurt, anger, and shame in her eyes. He slowly slid to the ground next to her and pulled her tightly against him as her tears began to flow.  
"It's alright, he's gone he wont bother ya again" Tora said trying his best to be soothing. Poppy looked up at him with her large doe eyes, clouded by tears the shape of him was blurry yet still dangerously handsome.  
"Just when I thought my life was free of him he had to make an appearance" she said through sniffles.  
"I'm sorry bobby, that piece of shit isn't worth ya tears" he said while wiping them away with his thumb, his calloused finger felt very rough against the smooth skin of her face, she shivered in pleasure at his touch. His thumb traveled down her cheeks and grazed her lips as they slowly parted beneath his finger.  
"Tora..." , she breathed looking deeply at his amber eyes which were now filling with lust as he felt her hot breath against his fingers.  
"Yes?" Tora said a smile in his voice as he began to carefully lean down towards her face, gauging her reaction.  
"Kiss me" she said blushing a deep red.  
"As you wish" Tora said smiling, as he brought his lips to hers painfully slowly, he started the kiss softly, moving his mouth in rhythm with hers until she became rigid beneath his grasp.  
"What's wrong?" Tora asked, pulling away a couple of inches so he could read her face.  
"Nothing, it's just that with Julri I never felt safe, or ready to do anything other than kiss him but the thing is..." she paused looking up at him flushed, lips mildly swollen from their kiss, "I'm not afraid anymore". Those four simple words ignited a fire in the pit of Toras stomach, Tora growled and brought her lips to his with a hunger she never saw in him before. He coaxed her lips to move with his more urgently and he trailed his hands down to her ass to move her onto his lap so she could straddle him, eliciting a moan from Poppy giving Tora the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth as he explored her further, tasting her sweet flavor. While keeping both hands firmly grabbing her ass, he moved to stand, Poppy could feel his erection press against her while he moved, she moaned again as he trailed kisses down her neck, biting and soothing them with his tongue while he walked to the bedroom. Tora wondered how he was able to find such a sweet little hamster.  
"God ya taste so good Poppy" Tora whispered into her mouth, at this Poppy flushed an even deeper red and she took the opportunity to run her hand across his broad chest down to his stomach as Tora's breathing became shallow and fast. Tora plopped Poppy down on her bed and quickly pulled his shirt off before settling himself on top of her between her legs, supporting his weight on his elbows and keeping himself flush against her he began trailing kisses down her neck pausing to take in the sight of her. She was disheveled, her breathing shallow and her hair mussed, the tank top she wore was hiked up a bit to show the flesh at her lower stomach and her shorts which were already revealing could have been underwear at this point for how little of her they were covering. As Tora drank in the sight of her a smirk appeared on his face and Poppy saw a flash of those dimples which she loved so much. She could begin to feel moisture pooling in her panties as lust overcame any nervousness that she may have been feeling moments before. She pulled herself into an upright position and kissed Tora more urgently as she fought to undo his belt and the button, Tora assisted her in removing his jeans as she lost focus with Tora's attack on her mouth, not that she minded, once the clasp and zipper were undone Poppy hooked her hand onto his waistband and helped him discard the unwanted garment without breaking their kiss. After Toras pants were gone he reached to lift off her tank top, he moaned out loud at the sight of her shirtless and quickly got to work administering attention to her alert nipples. He circled one with his tongue while pushing them both back down onto the bed, he on top of her once more. As poppy mewled while Tora licked and sucked her nipples she laced her fingers into his hair, bringing him down more urgently onto her tits as he alternated between each flicking and sucking her nipples. He cupped both breasts and moved down further leaving open mouthed kisses in a trail down to her pussy. When Tora reached the waistband of her shorts he looked up to see how Poppy was reacting, her head was thrown back and her hands were still laced in his hair, he focused his attention to her shorts once more and lifted her hips so he could remove them. He was shocked to see she wasn't wearing panties.  
"Naughty aren't we" Tora teased.  
"Don't pretend you don't love it" Poppy retorted a smile in her voice, her breath hitched as he started kissing up her thighs painfully slowly. He placed a kiss on her clit and poppy bucked beneath him. The sound of her moans made his cock twitch painfully. He slowly inserted a finger into her working it slowly in and out as she felt her try to relax around him, he brought his face back down and flattened his tongue against her while still pumping his finger in and out. Her moans began to pick up the pace at the same rate he did, adding a second finger she gripped the sheets to try and brace herself for the orgasm she felt coming.  
"Cum for me Poppy" Tora growled, this sent her careening over the edge as she spilled her juices out onto his tongue. He kissed his way back up to her as she regained her senses. Despite her recent high she still felt hungry for more, she pushed Tora back so this time she was on top and she followed the same path he did when she got to his waistband she lazily pulled them down as Tora sighed with release once the pressure was removed. His erection sprung up and Poppy stared at it open mouthed. Tora looked down at her while she was openly gaping and lightly teased,  
"What, ya never seen a mans dick before". She looked up at him now seemingly uncomfortable while she bit her lip but she didn't answer. Tora quickly shot up, "You're not a virgin are ya?!" Tora exclaimed openly shocked at this statement, he knew that she never slept with her asshole ex but she assumed that she had slept with someone else, hell such a sweet little thing like her wouldn't go a day without getting an offer to shack up with someone. As Poppy looked up at him she could see the gears in his brain turning trying to figure out what to say, instead she broke the silence.  
"Julri was my high school sweetheart, I wasn't with anybody before him and you're the only man I have been interested after him' Poppy stated still staring up at him from between his legs.  
"I couldn't take that from ya poppy" Tora said slowly wishing she wouldn't agree.  
"Its like I told you Tora, I'm not afraid anymore" Poppy said with a smirk. At this Tora was done talking, he pulled her back up to him and kissed her somehow with even more lust then before. He lied back down on the bed bringing Poppy down with him not once breaking their kiss. As he rolled over he reached to his pants which were discarded to the side of the bed and pulled out a condom. He tore the package open with his teeth and shifted over poppy before rolling it on.  
"This may hurt ya poppy, if it hurts too much tell me and ill stop" Tora said with a crease in his brow. Poppy answered by bucking her hips up to him inviting him in. Tora slowly slid his cock from the base of her pussy to her clit which elicited a desperate moan from Poppy.  
"Please" she said breathlessly, steeped in anticipation, Tora slowly slid himself into her just the tip first and Poppy cried out, but not in pain, in pleasure. Taking this as a sign to keep going he slowly slid himself into her inch by inch until he was fully inside her. Before moving her looked down at her to see how she reacted to his size. Her eyebrow was tented as she worked to relax around him, once she acclimated to his size she threw her head back in pleasure "more Tora, please" she moaned, directing the full force of her doe eyes onto his. Like a tiger pouncing he started moving at a punishing rate, pounding into her as her moans and cries grew louder and loader accompanying his moans and grunts. As they both climbed higher to their orgasm their pace increased as Poppies hips raised to meet his at every pump.  
"Tora I'm close" she cried, Tora reached down and circled her clit with his thumb rapidly which sent her careening towards the edge as she orgasmed. Tora continued to pump and circle her clit as she came a second time, finishing with Tora. Tora collapsed onto her after discarding the used condom in a trash bin next to her bed, moving them both under the blankets. Poppy felt like she was on cloud 9, nothing could ruin this moment for her. She smiled as Tora spooned her from behind, he kissed her forehead as he started to feel sleep overcome him.  
"Night bobby" Tora said, barely able to keep his eyes open.  
"Night tiger" Poppy said grinning, as they both drifted to sleep in each others arms

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment if you would like me to keep this as a one-shot or make it into a series and if you have any tips of how to make my writing better I would love to hear it. :)


End file.
